Noises on the Night
by Nagiru
Summary: Kaito didn't stalk; he was just concerned about Shinichi. So, it was obvious he should be the one dealing with Shinichi's more creepy fans, right? Right. Only he had permission to trespass into Shinichi's house, after all. [2nd Part of the Starting Over Series]


**Part of the series Starting Over**

 **Summary:** Kaito didn't _stalk_ ; he was just concerned about Shinichi. So, it was obvious he should be the one dealing with Shinichi's more creepy fans, right? Right. Only he had permission to trespass into Shinichi's house, after all.

 **Notes:** Yeah, well, I know there's been some while, I'm sorry. That's… Actually. Well, that's half because of my college, really. I started college in March, and I'm still trying to adapt. Hopefully, I won't have any problems this semester (I have the whole month of July off, thank you very much).

Well, anyway. So, this… Comes before Meeting Yukiko, I think. Kaito did think about how it wouldn't be the first time he would have to "scare off" a visitor of Shinichi, so… This should be the first time, I think. It's also because of **Eve of the Stars** (from AO3), who asked me about how Kaito and Shinichi would react to one of Shinichi's strangest fans. (I think it was that, sorry.) And some exercises of writing I'm doing (some prompts. Today's was "a strange noise in a quiet house", I think). So, **Eve** , here's your answer about how Kaito would react, at least. My first idea was quite different, actually, but… This just… Wrote itself, so. Yeah.

Hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Detective Conan, Magic Kaito and the characters didn't magically turn into being mine. Nakashima Hina, the creepy fan, _is_ mine, unfortunately. I just gave her a name, really; she doesn't even really exist, I suppose. Well. The story and the series are mine, so, you know. You know.

 **Warnings:** shonen-ai; possible mistakes of English; no beta-ed; trespassing.

Kaito would never admit to _stalking_ — to watching over Shinichi, of course; he was a concerned friend, after all (that wanted something more). But never _stalking_. Stalking was an absurd word. No, he just... stayed over to see if Shinichi ever needed anything. And to put him to his bed after he fell asleep over a book, as he was prone to do.

Really. He was just concerned. He should be praised for it, not frowned upon. Who cares if he did (sometimes) do it without Shinichi knowledge? He had Shinichi's permission to stay over any time he wanted. (And maybe he received that after lots of disturbance and annoyance, but... Shinichi had been the one to look at him from over his book and say clearly: _"Yes, Kaito, you can sleep here"_. Even if in the end he had added a, _"if you just_ _ **stop pestering me about it!**_ _"_ )

So, yes, he sometimes worried a little bit too much. But, sometimes, this worry was totally deserved.

Like today. Today it was totally necessary.

It was late night, after a Friday of classes and some hard case on which Shinichi had worked — and, because of that, had no time for Kaito —, and now the detective was asleep on the couch of his library, as he still did sometimes. Kaito found it absolutely adorable, to be honest. Even so, he was ready to get up and get Shinichi down the hallway to his own bedroom, where there was a bed (probably still unmade) waiting for him. And then wait a few more minutes, maybe half an hour, before finally going home.

Or not. Maybe he would just stay the night and make Shinichi some coffee in the morning.

But, anyway, just as he had stood up, he was troubled by a distant sound. Now, if there was something Kaito _really_ didn't like, it was people that put his friends in danger. And some burglar that couldn't even invade a house without making some noise? That screamed incompetence, and incompetent burglars were prone to panicking out. He wouldn't have it; he was sorry about this fellow criminal, in a distant part of his mind that was a thief before being a civilian, but he would just have to make this person go away. Without awakening Shinichi, if he could.

So he glanced at Shinichi again, making sure that the detective was still asleep on the couch, snapped a cover into existence to put over him, and went to see who it was that had invaded the house now.

But, after this, he would totally bug Shinichi into adding good defenses to his house. It was disturbingly easy to break into it! Even by those that weren't quite as good as Kaito (who was quite good, if he could say so himself).

Silently, a hand deep into his pocket and curling around a spare sleeping bomb he always kept on him, Kaito crept down the stairs towards the entrance of the Kudou's household. He couldn't hear the person, so maybe they weren't _that_ bad of a burglar, after all, which put Kaito even more on edge. He very much doubted it was some left over agent of one of their Organizations, of course (they wouldn't have made a sound to begin with), but there was never a thing as being "over prepared".

Arriving at the first floor, Kaito changed his clothes into darker ones absent mindedly, hiding out in the shadows, and kept his eyes open to any sign of a person. If he strained his senses enough, he could hear a faint rustle of clothes and a quiet clatter of things being put down. Really. He held in a sigh and turned around to correct where he was heading. Well, seemed like the burglar _could_ be "that bad of a burglar"; he just never left the first room he found.

It wasn't even a challenge to find the burglar. It was actually off putting, really. "What are you doing here uninvited?", he asked bored, staring at the woman that was busying herself with Shinichi's leftover mess.

"Wha-!" Moving quickly, he stepped into her space and snapped a gag into her mouth. He would _hate_ to wake Shinichi up now after all the trouble he had to keep him from waking up.

"Urgh. I hate amateurs. So." He muttered sharply, staring into her eyes. "You don't look like a burglar. You didn't know how to break into a house quietly, and you had trouble collecting what you wanted, and was playing with Shinichi's _garbage_. So I'm guessing you're from one of his fan clubs?"

She was staring at him with wide-open, fearful eyes. Incapable of saying anything (not for lack of trying), she nodded quickly. He had to sigh; Shinichi attracted all the creeps, didn't he? — he wouldn't wonder too much about what that said about him. "Okay. I'll do you a favor; I'm not going to bring you to the police. Of course, you know that Shinichi is quite popular with them, right? If they heard even a _rumor_ about it, Miss..." He opened her wallet (And what kind of person broke into someone else's house with their _wallet_?) "Nakashima Hina. Very well. If they hear even a _rumor_ about you breaking into Shinichi's house, Miss Nakashima, I'm sure you know what will happen?" Another frantic nod. He smirked, a sharp edge of his KID persona bleeding into it. "See? You're not so hopeless. So, I'll let you go easily this time. However, if you ever try _anything_ towards Shinichi _ever again_... I bet you can also guess what's going to happen then, right? Just a head's up: the police will be the less of your worries."

She paled more quickly than Kaito had ever seen someone pale, and was trembling by the time he finally let her go over by Shinichi's gates. Of course he would let her leave without calling the police; she was annoying, but she was only a fan, after all. He wouldn't really call the police unless it was really serious, and she would learn her lesson, he was sure. If not from the scare, then from the little... _gift_ he left with her.

He snickered silently, wandering back into the house. With any luck, Shinichi would still be asleep, and he could still get him to his bed. He really loved tucking the detective in. That strange fan could have bothered him for a while, but he would not lose his opportunity. Actually, now he was sure he would just stay for the night, make sure there were some kind of defenses up in the house. Some traps on the windows and doors, maybe? The ones on the doors would need to be really specific, only activating by the night...

Well, he had the whole night to plan. It wasn't like he had no practice from his heists, right? This was a lot better use for his skills, he was sure even Shinichi could agree with him there.

... Not that he was ever telling him about it. It could, just possibly, be considered... "stalker-ish", after all.


End file.
